twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/5 Questions for Ashley Green
As "The Twilight Saga" comes to a bittersweet end in just a few short months with "Breaking Dawn - Part 2," Ashley Greene is moving on from the role that made her a household name and into a brand new era. In the psychological thriller "The Apparition," out this weekend, she plays Kelly, a girl tormented by a supernatural virus that feeds off the fear of its terrified victims. Greene spends ample time screaming throughout the film, and probably wouldn't have minded summoning some of Alice Cullen's vampire superpowers to see the evil lurking ahead. On the cusp of kicking off the next chapter of her career, Greene sat down with us to answer a few questions about her upcoming projects and what it's like working with someone from that other mega-hit, "Harry Potter." 'How did you prepare yourself for "The Apparition," having to be scared on-set day in and day out?' You just kind of have to let go. I think you just have to allow yourself to believe in those dark things and go to those dark places. It's very strange because no one in their right mind would really do that, that's why actors go crazy. I think it was helpful because we were in Germany and we were kind of alienated. I wasn't around my friends and family, so it was easier to feel that sense of being lonely and terrified, and the thought of never seeing them again. It was definitely dark times. I'm not a blood and guts girl … What I loved about this is just the unknown is terrifying and you don't really know what you're up against. And the fact that everything you do seems to give this thing strength, and that it's just evil and it wants to bring harm to you. It does mess with your head. There's just something where I kind of find a way to believe that it's possible, which was not fun. Now I'm the worst — I have a security system in my house and cameras. 'Do you see yourself doing more horror/thriller type films?' I liked this because it was more psychological, and it was more thriller than horror because it wasn't cheap scares or someone chasing me around with a knife. Things like that don't necessarily interest me. If I found something else that had some of the same elements, then I'd say, "Never say never." But, I think, for the time being, I'm going to steer clear of horror and thrillers for a little longer. 'Tom Felton, a.k.a Draco Malfoy from "Harry Potter," also stars in the film. Did you guys swap wizard/vampire stories?' We talked about it a little bit, just about how crazy it is to be a part of something like that. He is just the nicest guy, and we were talking about how it changes everything in a second and how thankful we were, and the madness of how quickly it happened. We didn't necessarily trade creepy vampire/wizard stories. 'What has been your favorite type of film to work on?' The upcoming "Butter" was really fun because everyone involved Jennifer Garner, Ty Burrell, Hugh Jackman and Olivia Wilde] was just having a really good time and they were hysterical. And you got to go to work and laugh everyday, and it was extremely fun. I was on-set even when I wasn't working. 'What’s next for you?' "CBGB" is coming out and "Butter" is coming out, so it's a bit of a mix. I want people to be able to see different sides of me because they've seen Alice Cullen for so long, and as great as she is, I think it's time for people to see a different side. Source: 5 Questions 4 Ash Greene Category:Blog posts